The present invention relates to heat exchange devices, and particularly to a heat exchange device that provides a minimum pressure differential across the device and high heat transfer rates in the device.
Because of its low heat capacity, and hence the slow rate at which air is capable of transferring heat, air has not generally been selected as a first choice for a heat exchange medium. Water, for example, and the well known hydrocarbon refrigerants are employed because of their substantial capacity to transfer heat.
What is therefore needed in the heat exchange art, and provided by the present invention, is a heat exchange structure and arrangement that will permit particularly the use of air and other gases in applications where the use of liquids might not be suitable or feasible, and where air and other gases are plentiful.